


Never dare me again

by pimatae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is such a slut for Kuroko in panties., Crossdressing, Daddy Kink (mentioned), Kuroko in panties is my everything, M/M, Rimming, dirty talking, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I am sinning' poor Kuroko thought internally and gasped at probing fingers in his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never dare me again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arachnophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnophobia/gifts).



> I cannot believe I wrote this.  
> Aracnophobia, this is for you, my god.  
> -grammatical errors will and always be present in my fics unless I find a beta *cries*-

''Stop'' A chuckle, then Akashi sighed tiredly. 

''Alright, please do not harm me after I release you''

''I cannot make promises I will not fulfill'' Kuroko muttered angrily.

''I won, you will not harm me''

This was the kind of situation you wouldn't imagine yourself in. Seriously. Kuroko just wanted to spend a quiet day, maybe drinking tea or watching a movie but then, Akashi came knocking on his door with a mysterious smile and a glint in his eyes that said 'prepare yourself'.

Kuroko wasn't prepared for this.

He was a grown up man -not really, he was still in highschool- he was a manly, basketball player with a reputation and dignity and his mother would cry if she saw what his dear son was doing.

'I am sinning' poor Kuroko thought internally and gasped at probing fingers in his thighs.

The thing is, with Akashi you just can't never win -the Winter Cup still high in his mind as his greatest accomplishment- but then, in small things like dares where

Akashi knew all and everything, yes, you cannot win.

And Kuroko learned that in the worst way. And now he is here -sinning- dressed up in a soft, white and pastel blue bralette, a small set of panties and high thigh socks with small bows on top of them and Akashi was just enjoying himself too much.

  
With cold, long pale fingers touching here and there, adjusting the high thighs sometimes a little lower, sometimes a little higher and he would sometimes do the same with the panties and Tetsuya could only believe that God up there was laughing at his misery because Akashi was the Devil and fuckin-

''Perfect'' The redhead muttered and glanced at Kuroko from his position, kneeling in front of the half naked teen with a smirk.

  
''I do not think this is perfect''

  
''I have a corset too, do not tempt me-''

  
''I will shut up now'' Kuroko sighed and rolled his eyes. Akashi just laughed, kissing the pale skin of Kuroko's abdomen and his bellybutton, never removing his gaze from Kuroko's face, now with an adorable pink hue adorning them.

  
''You look beautiful'' he whispered and bit the skin, his hands gripping thin soft thighs and caressing them, almost worshipping them, feeling the skin and the soft fabric of the socks and small bows. Kuroko bit his lip, trying with all his might have at least a little control of his reactions.

  
And Akashi was so slow with his touches, his lips just grazing pale skin and suddenly he bit one of his thighs and Kuroko gasped, grabbing Akashi's red fiery locks and pulling them wanting to share the painful pleasure. And then, it started.

  
Akashi's tongue was licking his cock, wetting the panties and nibbling on them, squeezing Kuroko's buttcheeks and poor Kuroko could only tremble and moan lowly, pulling Akashi's hair making him suck, nibble harder.

  
Kuroko's knees were almost giving out, and he almost fell when Akashi turned him around, his legs wobbly and weak, his hands finding him support in the wall that was behind him. Akashi bit one of his buttcheeks and slapped it, a red mark appearing within seconds and Kuroko whined while scratching the wall, watching Akashi with his lip between his teeth.

  
''God, look at you. You are so wet and so eager...'' The redhead whispered, grabbing the panties and pulling them at the side with his hand holding it ''You like this, don't you? What would everyone think if they saw you like this, all excited while wearing such obsecene garments'' Akashi smirked and pulled Kuroko's buttcheeks apart and licked, poor Kuroko gasping and moaning surprised at the hot wet tongue.

  
Akashi's word were doing a number on him. He knew Akashi was into dirty talking, but it was so sudden and weird sometimes. But it him him so hard, along with that sinful tongue, he was almost coming in the panties.

  
The redhead was sucking, biting, squeezing and then fingers opened him up and Kuroko's voice echoed louder in the room, the squelching sounds of saliva and lube making him dizzy.

  
''You are kind of loose..'' Akashi panted ''Were you touching yourself, dear Tetsuya?'' those fingers curled and Kuroko wailed, arching his back, making them go deeper ''Thinking of my cock fucking you, didn't you?''

  
''Y-Yess!'' Kuroko whined, his legs trembling with the effort that was standing at this point. Akashi slapped his buttcheeks one more time then the sound of a zipper being pulled down made goosebumps appear con Kuroko's skin.

  
''You can feel it, don't you?'' Akashi suddenly panted in his ear, and his hard cock was caressing Kuroko's ass slowly, the pre-cum making a mess over the panties that were almost entirely down on his thighs ''See how hard you make me, Tetsuya? I'm going to fuck you so hard..'' Kuroko gasped when Akashi's cock parted his buttcheeks and went between them, rubbing up and down, slicking him more.

  
''A-Ah.. Akashii..'' Kuroko gritted his teeth, angrily biting his tongue. He was desperate at this point, Akashi's cock grazing his entrance, making him twitch in anticipation.

  
''What is it, dear?'' Akashi's smirk was almost visible and Kuroko groaned pushing his ass against that painfully hard cock ''You want my cock? Ask for it''  
It was so, so embarrasing but Kuroko wasn't thinking straight anymore at this point, not with his ass open, the panties soaked wet and Akashi pushing his cock up and down his ass without entering him.

  
''P-Please... daddy..'' Kuroko panted, his voice so desperate ''F-Fuck me.. please.. I c-can't..'' Akashi froze and groaned loudly, positioning his cock with Kuroko's ass and then, he pushed.

  
Kuroko moaned loud and slow, feeling every inch of Akashi's cock entering him and loving every moment of it. He could never get tired of the feeling of being stretched open, of Akashi inside him, owning him in every way possible.

  
''You are so tight Tetsuya'' Akashi moaned in a unusual desperate voice, losing himself in the tightness of Kuroko's heat, his moans and his body in those fucking panties..

  
Akashi set a brutal pace, slow at first but then rough and quick, Kuroko's wails loud and clear, a mess of Akashi's name, hands gripping his thighs, opening his legs a little wider, letting him go faster, deeper, and poor Kuroko could only scream when that cock hit exactly where he wanted, the white blind pleasure almost too much for him. The panties were tangled in his hard wet cock and the graze of wet fabric against the sensitive tip of it were driving him crazy.

  
Akashi kept muttering his name, like a pray in his ear, each thrush and push so rough he was sure he would feel the moment for months and when his orgasm came, it hit him so widly he screamed grabbing Akashi's hand and squeezing it through it, Akashi's own moan loud in his ear and both of them rode it together.  
Panting, they let themselves fall to the floor slowly. Kuroko's body on top of Akashi, his back against his chest and Akashi embraced the weakened teen, kissing his neck lovingly. Tetsuya just sighed, his skin still too sensitive but the small gesture making him heart flutter.

  
''Was I too rough?'' Akashi's voice whispered in his ear and Kuroko smiled ''No, I'm fine''  
Silence. It was peaceful, some pillos were put under them, both of them still sticky with sweat, lube and cum but not paying attention to it. Kuroko was almost asleep when Akashi's voice woke him up.

  
''We should do more dares''

  
Kuroko almost, almost punched him.


End file.
